xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Summers-Worthington
Ben Summers-Worthington IV (b. April 8, 2010) is a mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Angel and Dark Phoenix, and the grandson of Cyclops and Jean Grey. He is a member of the Young X-Men. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team Crystal. He is also a Ravenclaw wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Terriermon. Ben is a member of the Worthington family, the Summers family and the Grey family. 'History' 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Ben is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. Telekinesis: Ben possesses vast telekinetic abilities His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Wings: Ben possesses the superhuman ability to fly by means of his natural black wings, which span sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip, but unlike his father, Ben can make his wings dissappear and reappear.Fully feathered like a bird's, the wings have a very flexible skeletal structure, enabling him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. Ben flies by flapping his wings, as a bird does. *''Aerial Adaptation:'' Ben's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow like a birds, making him weigh far less than usual for a man of his build. His body is virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. His eyes are specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. He possesses a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. *''Flight:'' Ben's normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour (112 kph), though he is capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour (290 kph). He can fly at 150 miles per hour (240 kph) without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though he generally flies beneath the height of the clouds ([6,500 feet)(1981 meters)he can reach a height of 10,000 feet (3000 meters)with little effort. With severe strain he can attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet (8840 meters) above sea level), but he could only remain that high for several minutes. *''Peak Human Strength:'' Due to his body's natural mutation, Ben possesses greater physical strength than an ordinary human equal to him in body weight and can lift about 500 lbs. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Ben's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. His physical stamina while in flight is considerably greater. Ben can fly non-stop under his own power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours. *''Superhuman Durability:'' The tissues of Ben's body are somewhat harder and more durable than that of an ordinary human, though he is far from invulnerable. While he can be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human, his body is structured to withstand the friction caused by flying at high speeds. He can also withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Ben possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He can completely recover from non-fatal injuries such as slash and punctures within a matter of hours and injuries as severe as broken bones within a few days. This ability extends to being transferred by blood, thus he can heal others who come into contact with his blood. However, the mutants known as the Neyaphem, can be harmed if they come in contact with his blood. His healing factor also protects him from all kinds of diseases. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Ben may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Ben's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Ben is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Ben can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can create fire under any condition, including while submerged, and he can manipulate thermal energy in his vicinity. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Ben does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Ben dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself, although this has never been shown. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telekinesis:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. It can be channeled through the eyes and the hands. He also has the ability to manipulate his magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from that are thrown in the targeted direction. *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Ben possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Ben possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Abilities as a Ninja 'Taijutsu' 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Ben is proficient in two nature transformations, water and Yang. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards water chakra, being able to use several high-level water-based jutsu without hand seals. Medical Training: Ben's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Crystal. In his training to become a medic-nin, Ben had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time, as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. 'Chakra' Chakra Control: Early in his training, Ben discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Ben possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with ease. Powers as a Wizard Magical Mastery: At Hogwarts, Ben was usually the first to master any spell, and was capable of using spells beyond his educational level. He earned ten O.W.L.s: nine "Outstandings," and one "Exceeds Expectations," in (?). Wandless and Nonverbal Magic: Ben became highly skilled at nonverbal magic in his sixth year, being the first to succeed at it in his Defence Against the Dark Arts class and quickly becoming "so good at non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words aloud" for a wide variety of spells. Patronus Charm: Ben learned how to cast a fully-formed Patronus Charm in his fifth year. It takes the form of a large bird. Duelling Skill: Ben has demonstrated his fighting ability on numerous occasions, showing remarkable duelling skill for his age. Ben also has very fast reflexes when it came to wandwork and is able to magically manipulate objects around him to incapacitate or evade others. His duelling style is swift and unpredictable, mixing non-combat spells along with more conventional combative spells to overcome his opponents. Apparition: Ben was the first in his class to Apparate successfully, and passed his test on the first attempt. According to his teacher, his performance was "perfect" and the instructor praised his talent greatly. Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordsman: Ben is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Expert: Ben is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. Kidō Master: Ben has displayed great knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He is proficient enough to use high-level spells to great effect even without incantation, and can use multiple spells in rapid succession. Hakuda Master: Ben can take on average armed opponents and those many times his size easily. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, combining both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. Immense Spiritual Power: Ben possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. His Reiatsu is dark blue. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Ben Summers-Worthington is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Ben is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his mother, grandfather and great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Ben has spent most of his life as a ninja, a member of Team ? and being the fourth generation Summers (son of Emma Summers, grandson of Cyclops and the great-grandson of Corsair); he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Ben has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Ben holds black belts in several different combat styles. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Ben is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Ben is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Thai and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are his six Lances which are his usual weapons of choice, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Ben is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Peak Human Strength. Ben can lift (press) twice his weight easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Ben is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' Ben3.JPG Ben.jpg Ben4.jpg Ben5.JPG Ben is a handsome, tall young man with light brown hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. He bears a strong resemblance to his mother. His body is toned, muscular and slim. Ben usually needs reading glasses. *'Hair:' Ben has relatively short light brown hair, usually kept in a messy fashion. He normally has little to no facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' Ben has one known tattoo; the Crest of Destiny. *'X-Men Uniform:' Ben's standard X-Men uniform consists of a black long-sleeved shirt, a white short-sleeved jacket with white straps and golden sun-shaped buckles, and white baggy pants. He wears a white sash, white gloves with black phoenix symbols on them, and white boots. 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Ben carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Terriermon to digivolve. Digi-Tag and Crest: Ben carries his Digi-Tag along with his Crest of Destiny around his neck. This allows his Terriermon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Lindworm Lances: Ben carries six Lances, called Lindworm. They are purple and blue, longer than six feet, each has the shape of a cross, and one end resembles a dragon's head combined with the lower half of a cross. Ben only holds up to three at a time, and the rest float around him in the wind that Ben commands. Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Ben purchased an 11" (wood) wand with a (core) core in 2021. Category:Young X-Men Members Category:British Category:Americans Category:French Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Wizards Category:Cheyarafim Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Worthington family Category:Shirogane clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Wings Category:Umbrakinetics Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2010 Category:Aries (sign) Category:Healers Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaws Category:Orbing Category:House of Beast Category:Aerial Adaptation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Healing Blood Category:Crest of Destiny Bearers Category:Team Crystal Members Category:Shinigamis Category:23rd Division Members Category:Twins Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Masters Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Water Release users Category:Yang Release users